


A Kitten named Rabbit

by Zenna



Series: Tattoo Collection [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheesy, Don't worry, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Otabek is 20, THEY GAY AF, Tattoos, Yuri gets a new kitten, Yuri is 17, no sex doe, otayuri - Freeform, tattooed yuri, tatttooed otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna/pseuds/Zenna
Summary: Otabek visits his boyfriend in Russia and discovers a new addition to his body





	A Kitten named Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> In this otabek has quite a few tats just not in visible places~ can you feel the author projecting yet? I'm also really conflicted over getting a stomach tattoo so I wrote a whole god damn fic, sorry in advance.

“She misses you more than she misses me it pisses me off” Yuri whined from behind his new kitten as he held her upto the camera. She softly mewled, attempting to wiggle free from Yuri's grasp.

“It's because I don't pick her up, Yuri” Otabek chuckled, watching the kitten calm at his voice. “What did she like best?”

“She likes Rabbit and Shiva” Yuri smiled softly, lowering the kitten onto her favourite spot on his shoulder. She instantly settled, claws softly digging into Yuri's sweater, head snuggling into the blonde's puffy, day old hair. The two month old black ball of fur was a stark contrast against Yuri's platinum locks.

“Rabbit?”

“She hops!” Yuri argued.

“I like Shiva” Otabek decided, with a soft snort of laughter, watching the kitten desperately try to sleep whilst balancing on Yuri's slim shoulder.

“She's not very receptive to any of them, to be honest, it's taking longer than usual, I might just pick something for her” Yuri looked disheartened for a moment, before perking up, holding out a hand to catch the falling kitten from his shoulder. The kitten simply yawned, unphased from her tumble. “but picking a name for her doesn't seem right” He sighed softly.

“do you let all of your cats pick their own names?” Otabek asked, appreciating the adorable view on his screen.

“Of course!” Yuri huffed, as though it was obvious. Otabek broke out in a soft chuckle, watching Yuri get gradually more annoyed “Don't laugh Bekka” He whined, gently placing the now snoring kitten on his lap, “how was your set?”

“It was good, the crowd was pretty fired up tonight” Otabek mumbled, not really concerned with his own evening, seeing as the highlight of his night was on his monitor, not that he would admit that, Yuri would shout at him for being cheesy “Coach was pissed I missed out on the last hour of tap” he noted, when he noticed Yuri looking through his camera in anticipation.

“Don't you dare slack! You're always on about how I need to go to ballet”

“But you're my pretty ballerina!” Otabek teased, a grin tinting his lips.

“Stop it! I'm not pretty” Yuri whined, disturbing the kitten on his lap “Bekka!” He whined, softly stroking the kitten in an attempt to calm her again.

They both sat in silence for a long moment, Yuri content with calming his new baby, Otabek content with watching.

“How was ballet?” Otabek asked eventually, gently.

“I'm kinda tired, all these mixed sessions are really pushing me, i'm in there with real ballerinas, it makes me kinda self conscious when I can't keep up” Yuri shrugged weakly, avoiding the gaze on the screen.

“Yura, they've got years more practice than you, don't push yourself” Otabek cooed, but it didn't change Yuri's mood “I wish I could help”

“You're helping by talking to me now” He admitted softly, finally lifting his eyes back to his boyfriends “I wanna meet up”

“Only two more days,” Yuri's face turned sour “I promise this time Yuri”

“Okay” He huffed, averting his gaze once again.

“Yuri, please” Otabek whined “I couldn't help it last time”

“Or the time before”

“Yuri...”

“Maybe the universe doesn't want us to meet up right now” Yuri spat, now visibly petting his kitten a little rougher than previously. Otabek was surprised he hadn't disturbed the kitten again.

“Come on, I'm going to give you and Shiva lots of hugs when I come, it'll work out” He promised. Yuri refused to reply, or even look into his camera. 

“...It's rabbit” He whispered, after a long pause.

“I'll give rabbit all the cuddles she needs” Otabek promised, with an audible sigh of relief.

“and me”

“and you, Yuri”

“You'd better” Yuri mumbled. Yuri re-positioned himself, making himself comfortable on the plush sheets of his bed. “Tell me about practice, I don't wanna talk right now” He demanded.

“Okay, so we started off with twenty minuets of straight taps and-”

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two days passed slowly for both of the skaters, but the day finally came for Otabek to arrive in Russia. It had taken a lot of organizing and a lot of his savings from gigs, but he wouldn't tell Yuri that. Yuri, as promised, was waiting in the airport, and instantly perked up whenever someone with black hair would pass. He had three false alarms in the past ten minuets, but finally, his boyfriend, disheveled from the journey, wandered through the doors. Yuri awkwardly waded through the crowds to meet him.

“Yuri” Otabek sighed in relief, opening his arms to greet his lover. Yuri held out his hands in front of him, stopping the oncoming bear hug. “Yuri?”

“Don't hurt Rabbit” Yuri warned, unzipping his baggy jacket to reveal a small kitten, hidden and sleeping within.  
“Yuri, you can't do that!” Otabek laughed out in disbelief.

“Try stop me” He smirked widely, zipping up his jacket again “Lets get out of here”

“One sec, I need to get something” Otabek insisted, Yuri looked around confused, he already had all his luggage with him. “A greeting” He explained, with a tap on his cheek.

“You want me to.. kiss you?” He asked, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, his eyes going wide. Otabek pouted his lips in demonstration. “We're in Russia you idiot” Yuri rewarded his boyfriends stupidity with a firm punch to the chest.

The taller man had to hold back a wince. He had gotten even stronger, and taller, since he saw him a little over a month previous. Instead of dwelling on the implications of Yuri growing up at an alarming rate, he instead grabbed his suitcase and hurried to follow his lover who was already rushing to the exit. Otabek was a little proud that the blush was still tinting his cheeks all the way to the car park.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You've... grown” Otabek commented, much later.

They had enjoyed a lazy evening, eating lots of unhealthy, home made dishes by Yuri's grandfather. They had eventually retired to Yuri's bed where they both collapsed in a pile on the bed, stomachs full and eyes drooping, newly named Rabbit curling up on Yuri's stomach. Pyocha curling up at their feet.

“Almost as tall as you” Yuri taunted. It was sadly true, though there wasn't a giant gap between them in the first place, Otabek always liked how Yuri was a little shorter than him. “I'm growing up, not long till my birthday”

“Oh yeah, the big eighteen” Otabek mumbled softly, almost cautiously. “I'm twenty one this year”

“What's wrong?” Yuri asked softly.

“Hm, I don't know how much longer I'll be skating” He added quietly, staring off at the ceiling as he mulled over it.

“Shut up!” Yuri yelled, disgruntled. He effortlessly and nonchalantly tossed Rabbit onto Otabek, much to both Rabbit and Otabek's surprise. He sat up with a strong huff “I'm growing up too, I can hardly get through the routines I used to, my body doesn't flex how it once did and do you see me giving up any time soon” He softly smacked Otabek on his arm “Don't you dare give up I won't forgive you”

Otabek held up his arms in surrender, watching Yuri internally work through his anger for a minuet.

“Are you not happy that I'm growing up?” Yuri asked hesitantly, lifting Rabbit off Otabek and into his arms as a comforter.

“Of course i'm happy” Otabek sighed, slowly sitting himself up, barely able to move due to the amount of food he had consumed. “I wanna see us both getting older, together, growing out of old routines and adopting cats”

“Cheesy as hell” Yuri complained, but with a gentle smile. “You know, i'm grown up in other ways too” He smiled mischievously, lowering the kitten onto the bed softly.

“Oh?” Otabek raised a brow, barely containing an exited smirk as Yuri pushed him back onto the sheets. Yuri hummed in agreement as he straddled his boyfriends hips, a familiar position. “In which ways?”

“Hmmm well...” Yuri hummed, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “I have a surprise”

Whatever it was, Otabek was up for it, running his fingers up the bare skin on yuri's stomach, following the shirt as it was lifted. Otabek kept a firm watch on Yuri's face, as his played with his bottom lip in his teeth.

“Well, do you like it?” Yuri asked, glancing downwards. Otabek followed Yuri's line of sight, dragging his eyes slowly down his lovers pale chest, to his stomach to....

“Is that a tattoo?” Otabek asked, winded, staring blankly.

“Yep” Yuri wiggled his hips, flashing the ink at different angles, obviously proud of the ink. “It's Pyocha's” He explained, running his fingers over the paw-print on his stomach, besides his hip bone. “cute right?”

Otabek was lost, between the toned up stomach of his lover, the semi in his pants, and the cutesy pawprint inked on Yuri's skin, his mind was in shambles.

“You would think they would I.D me but one of the artists saw me in a bar once and presumed I was eighteen-”

“In a bar?” Otabek gawked.

“You think I can sneak into your shows but not a run down bar?” Yuri asked, in disbelief over his boyfriends disbelief.

“Uh, go on...”

“anyway, I thought it would be a great way to take Pyocha with me to competitions, and it looks like a tiger paw if you squint” Otabek nodded along, barely containing a laugh.

“Yeah... really tough.” Yuri smiled at the positive reaction.

“and... you know” Yuri pushed his hand up Otabeks shirt, lifting it slightly. “we match”

Otabek didn't remember getting a paw print on his stomach, but he still snapped his head down, just to check. Otabek was instead faced with his old snowflake tattoo, one of the tattoos he always forgot about. It finally hit him like a ton of bricks, and he couldn't contain his laughter.

Yuri was taken aback, but didn't have much time to react before he was dragged down by a hand behind his neck into a strong hug.

“You dumb kitten” Otabek laughed out heartily. Yuri spluttered in reply, trying to wiggle out of his boyfriends hold. “You have to go and make it cheesy”

“Shut up, I'm not cheesy” Yuri refuted, but was already laughing, giving up on fighting the hug.

“It's okay I like cheesy” Otabek declared with a loud smacking kiss to his lovers cheek.

“ewwwww” the blonde yelled, wiggling, laughing, but not trying to escape.

“I love you” Otabek added, softer, waiting for Yuri to lift his head in response.

“I love you too you idiot” Yuri sighed contently, leaning in to share a soft peck on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> get it... ice tiger... i'll let myself out.
> 
> (((rabbit is my brothers cats name, he was called loki, fittingly, but he hops around slightly more than he destroys things so he's rabbit now)))


End file.
